The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a steel laminate gasket with surface pressure regulation plates for use in an internal combustion engine.
A steel laminate gasket is basically formed of a plurality of steel plates. When the steel laminate gasket is used, the steel laminate gasket is situated between two engine blocks and is tightened by bolts extending through the engine blocks. When the steel laminate gasket formed of a plurality of steel plates is thus used, sealing pressure applied to the steel laminate gasket is not even, i.e. an area adjacent the bolt receives sealing pressure stronger than an area away from the bolt.
In the gasket, areas adjacent water and oil holes as well as cylinder bore require high sealing pressure to seal properly therearound. In order to provide high sealing pressure at required areas, surface pressure regulation plates may be attached to the gasket.
As shown in chain lines in FIGS. 1 and 2, the surface pressure regulation plates are small plates having configurations similar to areas to be placed. When a surface pressure regulation plate 10 is situated around a water hole Hw, for example, the surface pressure regulation plate 10 may be a ring shape with an opening corresponding to the water hole Hw.
When a steel laminate gasket with the surface pressure regulation plates is manufactured, required steel plates and surface pressure regulation plates are formed. The surface pressure regulation plates are simply situated at desired areas on one of the steel plates. Thereafter, the steel plate with the surface pressure regulation plates is assembled with other steel plates. The steel plates are finally connected together.
If, for example, a surface pressure regulation plate 11 situated around a cylinder bore Hc is thicker than a surface pressure regulation plate 10 situated around the water hole Hw and other surface pressure regulation plates, the surface pressure regulation plates 11 are situated on a plate 13, while the surface pressure regulation plate 10 and other surface pressure regulation plates are situated on a plate 14. Then, the plates 12, 13, 14 are assembled together. This is because if surface pressure regulation plates with different thickness are situated on one steel plate, after the plates are assembled together, thin surface pressure regulation plates may move between the steel plates.
When surface pressure regulation plates of different kinds are installed in the steel laminate gasket, the conventional method of manufacturing the steel laminate gasket requires complicated steps. Nevertheless, the surface pressure regulation plates may slightly move on the steel plate. Further, in case the surface pressure regulation plates are small, it is inconvenient in the conventional method to handle these surface pressure regulation plates.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a method of manufacturing a steel laminate gasket with surface pressure regulation plates, wherein surface pressure regulation plates of any kinds can be immovably installed between steel plates.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of manufacturing a steel laminate gasket as stated above, wherein the steel laminate gasket with the surface pressure regulation plates can be easily and economically manufactured.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.